How Strong Is Deadpool
Intro In a world, divided by fear. One man, must stand alone, against the forces of darkness! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Me, Deadpool. So, get ready to blow out your collective sphincters! (Cues: Theme of Deadpool - Never Do It Now!) How Strong Is Deadpool Kaiju D starts How Strong Is Deadpool as he mentions "He is the merc with the mouth. Lipa escena demaweteechimmychangas. He's a living breathing meme, a sentient pop-culture reference. Anyways, in just a few years, his popularity skyrocketed to the point where Deadpool has slowly been taking over the mainstream audience and, pretty much that his presence to simulate every medium from comics to games to cons, now there's a movie out, to TV shows to cartoons and even anime. Shows a cut screen from the Deadpool Anime as he speaks in Japanese saying "If I where to become an MC, then there's no doubt I'd get crazy popular in this "DISK Wars Avengers" show too! And that, my dear Japan, is Deadpool!" Then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "But how powerful is he? Were gonna be looking at his best consistent feats throughout the comics to see just how fast, strong, and cunning? He is! Also, as per usual, we only go by the mainstream canon continuity and unfortunately due to time restraints, where only doing normal base Wade Wilison Deadpool, so no Thorpool, no Poolboy, no WittleWade, no Harold Deadpool, no Deadpool corpse, corpse*beep*you keep doing that! So here we go, all 600 plus comics he stared, appeared and cameo in have been researched. All 935 feats he had in the comics I have analyzed and calculated. Lets do this!" Immediately reverts to a screen of Family Guy where Joe Swanson yells out while in his wheelchair "Right on! LETS DO IT! ROCK THAT WORLD! ROCK THERE WORLD!" while lifting off his wheelchair and gets back on it smiling" Deadpool's Strength Feats Reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Thanks to the experiments by Weapon X, his strength enhanced to superhuman levels! He's beat the crap out of this bub (Points out to Wolverine) here!" "Bust through solid walls, send people flying on multiple occasions and occasionally breaks the jaws out of super-powered beings." "He's physically strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Cable and he completely pulverized the brick wall with his face!" "''By calculating the crater with half of Cable's face that way and do it, that's over 200 cubic inches (234.57 in^3) of concrete he done *beeep* up." "That requires a force of 800 (832.9) kilojoules, that kick is the equivalent of a Sudan hitting you at 89 miles per hour." "He's able to bench an access of 800 pounds while working out." "And he also beat a Syrro to death right before crushing its head right under his foot with the mildest form of effort." "And need we forget the time he also toe-to-toe and beat the crap out of Tiger Shark (Todd Arliss)." "The dude was even armed at the time!" "The impacts from his punches and kicks are so powerful they generate miniature shock waves." "But his most impressive feat thus far is knocking Moon Knight through a solid concrete wall." "I found that he completely shattered over 700 pounds (709 lbs, Volume = 174,780.0 cm^3, 69 j/cm^3 shattering rock) of concrete. That's a force of 2 kilograms of TNT." Deadpools Speed Feats "Now lets talk about speed for a bit. Although nowhere near as fast as Spider-Man, Wade is one of the most acrobatic and agile street characters, enough to at least leap across buildings." "He's nimble and agile enough to completely dodge and avoid strikes from an incredibly pissed-off Juggernaut." "And The Hulk." "Jump several stories and pair that up with his blinding speed I mean forget about it. His running speed is so fast he was outrunning an entire mob of Weapon X agents." "One of which is Sauron which was like a human-pterodactyl." "Pterodactyls can, or I guess used to reach speeds of up to 67 miles per hour." "He was also able to catch up to a plane while it was taking off and stowed away on its wheelie dealies meaning it has reached a full take-off speed which puts Wade's running speed at bare-minimum of 150 miles per hour. That's nearly 7 times faster then the Usain Bolt's record speed." "His combat and reaction speed is significantly higher, especially when you consider routine occupational hazard is avoiding and dodging bullets, RPGs (Rocket Propelled Grenade Launchers), explosions and lasers." "He had enough time to fill out a dialogue while a roundhouse kick a few inches from hitting his ''face." "And he still dodged it." "He's so fast that normal humans can't even register his movements." "He dodged a sniper-bullet." "AND leap several stories to the top of a roof to confront the sniper before the bullet even reached where he was." "He also, and get ready for this one, he dodged a three-ton teddy bear from falling on him when it was only a few feet away while all of his limbs where broken." "He's reacted to his own gun-fire ricocheting off a dude's head, outpaced a gas explosion, flip a quarter so fast it went through Santa's head like a bullet." "React and block Bull's Eye's bullet timing weapons at point-blank range and he dodged a hailstorm of machine gun fire while he was shrunk down to the size of an ant." "Lets turn up the heat a little bit. Cyclops here as an optic blast that's so fast it travels at approximate distance of 28 meters fast enough for all those mechanical woohoos to explode at the same time, which means to travel that far before the first target detonated entirely, giving us a low-end time frame of 555 microseconds (Slowest Detonation Speed of 1,800 m/s) and an overall speed of 50.4 kilometers per second, this means that Cyclops optic blasts is 148 times faster then the speed of sound, the *BEEP* dose this have to do with anything???" "Well for starters, Deadpool dodged that point-blank range the first time around, the second time he dodged it and a hailstorm of bullets and surges of electricity at the same time before disappearing from there sights entirely." "His speeds should at least be equal to surges of electricity, given how he casually outran it despite also avoiding bullets and Cyclops optic blasts." "Electricity moves at a speed of 60 kilometers per second, thus putting his short-ranged combat speed at massively hypersonic speed (Mach 176.32), and giving him a reaction time of 16.66 microseconds (0.00001666 Seconds)." "In other words that, let me put a G this way, with a distance about 4 meters, he could run up to you and slice you up a maximum of 37 times and return to his stationary position before your eyes had a chance to see his movements." Deadpool's Skill Feats "Having several years of military training and around a decade around of mercenary experience, Deadpool is incredibly skilled in hand to hand combat, he took on an entire platoon worth of soldiers, had a flawless victory of super-soldier assassin Domino, has defeated bone-claw Wolverine on at least two occasions with ease, through he is roughly on equal terms with Adamantium Wolverine. And while unarmed, he quickly dispatched Tiger Shark despite the latter the drop on him being armed with a big-ass knife and being around as powerful as Namor out of water." "And, much like The Joker, Deadpool is too crazy to call, he's completely immune to Taskmaster copying his movements." "Because according to Deadpool himself:" "His movements and fighting styles always change, so anyone with a copying ability or a fighter with photographic memory will be *beep* out of luck!" Immediately reverts to a screen of the Marvel Cartoon on Disney XD where Spider-Man falls into shock while commenting "Dude! How... Taskmaster can copy your moves just by watching you fight! as Deadpool says "Maybe your moves pinky!" "However this doesn't affect characters with Pre-Cog." "As established when Spider-Man was still able to predict his movements on several occasions." "But Wade's most deadliest weapon according to those around him is mouth." Immediately reverts to a screen of X-Men Origins: Wolverine as Wade Wilson comments "Great. Stuck in an elevator with five guys on a high protein diet." as Major William Striker exasperatedly comments "Oh Wade!" then Wade Wilson comments again "Dreams really do come true" then Major William Striker gets pissed yelling "Now just shut it! Your up next." as Wade Wilson responds "Thank you sir, you look really nice today. Its the green, it brings out the seriousness in your eyes." as Wolverine gets annoyed stating "Oh my God, do you ever shut up, pal? as Wade Wilson answers "No, not while I'm awake." Reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "So also like The Joker (DC Comics), he always loves to talk in combat." "Either to distract his opponents." "Throw them off or just infuriate them and keeping them from keeping a cool head while fighting." "Despite him being even more of a motormouth than I am, Deadpool is a total ninja right down to the art of stealth. *Beeep* so talented he snuck into a heavily armed X-Force base while taking out its most skilled members one by one, and getting the jump on Cable on several occasions. In a fight with the villainous Norman Osborn, a.k.a. The Iron Patriot, he literally stole his chest plate right from under him even with all its... you know, technological scanning devices and *beep*. He's so stealthy he was able to sneak up on mother*beeep* Dare Devil!" "Who's hearing is so superhuman its legit echolocation." "He can hear heartbeats from several city-blocks awake." "Count how many raindrops hit the roof of a building per second." "But he couldn't hear the Merc coming from right behind him!" "Also for whatever reason, Mistress Death also gave him the ability of Mediumship." "Which lets him see, talk and interact with spirits, souls..." "And ghosts and *beep*. Immediately reverts to a screen of Star Trek as Commander Spock mentions while staring "Fascinating..." the reverts back to KaijuD as he comments "*BEEEP* Spock! And of course, one of Deadpool's trademark tech is his belt that allows him to teleport in and out of battle as he pleases." "The range of his teleporter is at least equal to the circumference of the planet (24,394 miles)." "Since he's both said and trying to be fully capable of teleporting anywhere he wants to on Earth." "Huuuhh Blaahhhhh! This tech also allows him to project a holographic image of his body letting him disguise himself in public, you know, so he won't walk around town looking like a used tampon." "Whoa, likea, likea VERY used tampon, like, he got bold and scabby. He was also given the niffy little device that allows him to open a portal doorway to faraway places, universes, dimensions or... even just nearby places he's too lazy to walk to." "Wow that's some pretty impressive stuff we got going on, you guys impressed yet?" Immediately reverts to a screen from the Deadpool movie where Deadpool comments "I'm touching myself tonight!" then reverts back to KaijuD as he comments "Of course not! We haven't even started yet. And not to completely blow your mind or anything but Deadpool also has a healing factor...." "Immediately reverts to a screen from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back as Luke Skywalker hanging on with one hand already chopped off with worry and fear saying "No...... No... Its not true... That's impossible!" then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Its thanks to his healing factor on why he hasn't died from the cancer that fills his entire body and is partially the reason why he looks like Bigfoot's dick, his constant regeneration keeps the cancer from killing him but also regenerates the cancer cells so he always has it. Despite this, his regeneration isn't perfect and he will die if he takes enough damage." "According to Wiesel it would take a nuclear bomb to permanently keep Wade down. He did die once in the canon timeline, however his entire body had to break down and melt for that to happen. However, he was brought back, after he was brought back to life, Thanos himself bestowed him immortality and perma-banned him from Death, basically just to keep his dirty mitts away from Mistress Death herself. Now no matter what kind of damage Wade takes, he will always still be alive, and thanks to his immortality, his body is able to withstand inhumane to downright, nope, levels of punishment and attacks. He's withstood grenades, explosions, falling several stories, super soldiers or even heavy hitters beating the *beep* out of him. Two cars slamming into him at top speed, him going inside of a car and then it falling on the ground and then exploding, still fine. He also survived being stomped by a zombie t-rex and having a satellite falling on him and then explode, still fine. And he also slammed into an asteroid so hard that it shattered from the impact and he was still completely fine afterwords." "The asteroid is 34.78 meters (259 pixels) in length and 20.44 meters (152 pixels) in width, calculating the volume of an ellipsoid with the bare minimum energy value needed to crumble stone, that equals a force of 125.50 tons of TNT. Oh come on outlier! Oh really, guess what? Your wrong! He also tanked an explosion that had a shock wave sending multiple cars flying and pulverized the calculated proximity of over 2,000 cubic meters of concrete and stone." "To completely pulverize and smash that much rock the force of the boom boom that would have to be 129.86 tons of TNT. Pretty much around the same level as the last one so its consistent. That's enough to destroy a New York City block nearly twelve times over, but wait a minute if he's that durable then how come he's vulnerable to bullets? Well, that's how guns and fiction are bruh, minor examples, Spawn tanking nukes and killed up Nip-a-ta Demon Kings, just... watch where you point that gun! Super Buu tanks full-force punches from Gotaunks and planet-busting explosions... gets riddled with bullets. And Wonder Woman can fight evenly with bloodlust kryptonians, carry planets and survive attacks from Gods oh*beep*magnum. So yeah, guns don't kill people the writer dose moving on." "Immediately reverts to a screen from Justice League as Alferd tells Batman with grim news "Bruce... Superman's been shot" as Bruce Wayne looks back with anger as it reverts back to KaijuD as he comments "Oh yeah and the one time he did die and became a disembodied ghost, he displayed the ability to possess other people's bodies to perform all sorts of mischief at his own funeral." "Over the years of living with permanent regenerating cancer all over his body as well as constantly getting shot, stabbed, sliced, burned and nuked on a daily bases, it even hurts him when he regenerates. To cope with it, Wade's mind has delved into sheer madness." as it reverts to the Marvel Cartoon on Disney XD as Deadpool says to Spider-Man "Waitletmeguess? You'rrreee Aaron Applebaum. Aaron Astin. Aaron Atwater! then Spider-Man replys back "Are you just going to keep yelling names from A to Z until you guess?" as Deadpool replys "No!" then flips back towards Spider-Man while walking away as Deadpool incorrectly answers "Barry Barrington!", Spider-Man points out and comments to Deadpool "Your not well." as Deadpool in turn comments "Hahaha, I know." then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Which is the very reason to why he's a self-aware character and while he has such an impossible borderline masochistic tolerance for pain." Immediately reverts to a screen from the Marvel Cartoon from Disney XD as Deadpool yells out "BOONZIEEE!!! while charging down at Wolverine, Wolverine in turn slices Deadpool's right arm off with his right arm as he yells "Ahha!" and stands while his right arm is flying from a distance as Deadpool comments "Dude that is just not cool! Would you give me a hand? Ahahaha, I'm kidding, I'll go get it." then reverts back to KaijuD as he comments "Because of this, Wade is able to remain 100% focused in combat or as focused as someone like him could be. He's also incredibly resistant to heat and flames due to his suit being completely fireproof... well, sometimes." "He also has resistance to telepathy and mind *beep*, which for those who don't know is attacking and destroying another character's mind. In fact, he's one of those characters who's so insane he's actually reversed mind *beep* to powerful telepath, this happened again when Professor X tried to shut his mind, yet, so insane was Deadpool he actually reversed lobotomized him." "He also developed a resistance against powerful soul*beep*ery." "And he also has resistance to body possession. When he resisted the Carnage Symbiote who prior infected an entire race of dinosaurs, it could infect and assimilate an entire race of beings but it couldn't assimilate Deadpool. As if this merc wasn't dangerous enough, he's also a walking arsenal." "In the heat of combat, he has an unfathomable amount of weapons and like a flasher he whips them out to show the whole world and buckle yourself down because we're going through them all. Various different guns in all shapes and sizes swords, hunting knives and in-switchblades, twin-sai *Beeep* Predator-style wrist blades, various different explosives, bombs, grenades and enough C-4 and enough TNT to nuke a small village, neural disruptor nets of wires, grappling hook guns, a James Bond-style time-bomb with a calculated amount of 172 tons of TNT, binoculars with both night vision and X-ray vision, sniping scopes, the motorcycles, smoke grenades, sonic bombs. balls and... shurikens!" Immediately reverts to a screen from live action footage of South Park where Terry Parker yells out "NINJA STAR!" as he chucks it at an elderly person, causing him to slowly drop dead as they he and Matt Stone turn back to the audience "Well anyway." then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Exploding shurikens, eskimo sticks, a bo staff, chainsaws, various different poisons, cyanide sleeping gas grenades, tranquilizers, rocket launchers and bazookas, rail guns, sniper rifles, highly advanced shield-level laser cannons and guns with high-powered force concussive energy blasts, and bug spray. Butt hang on, how can he possibly pull them out of thin air like that? Is he a wizard? The reason he has all these weapons and explosives stashed away in a shitty-looking Shack and thanks to the built-in teleporting transportation device on his suit, he's able to instantly teleport whatever he has hidden instantly in the heat of battle to catch his enemies by surprise and flank them." "Lets talk about Deadpool's most used weapon, his katanas" as it immediately reverts to a screen from X-Men Origins: Wolverine as Wade Wilson sharpens his katana while the team waits as he comments "I love this weapon more then anything in the whole wide world, you want to know why? As Victor Creed simply answers "No." then Deadpool mentions despite saying no "Its memorable." then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Katanas he names Bea and Arthur, named of course after the famous actors from The Golden Girls which Deadpool apparently watches religiously, through as Wade said himself "Its not as intimidating as a gun, bone claws or the fingernails of a bag lady." which gets to the point where Victor Creed extands his claws as Wade Wilson brings out his sword saying "Manicure?" then reverts back to KaijuD as he mentions "Nevertheless, Wade has completely mastered several fighting style forms of swordplay and even throws them at people." "That's, not safe. These blades, are also the most dangerous weapons in Deadpool's arsenal thanks to the energy field he surrounds them in. Let me explain, you see Deadpool charges his blades with an unknown type of energy fueled from his suit, this energy field works both as a force field for the blades and enhances there cutting power allowing them to bypass conventional durability for most characters. Under normal circumstances these are normal blades but with the energy field, they're able to slice and draw blood from planet-level characters like Savage Hulk, its also established with the energy fields, these swords are more powerful then Black Knight's sword named Ebony Blade, oh my God now that's impressive oh you never read any of his comics, it itself can mostly bypass conventional durability and has even sliced Post-Extremis Iron Man and has shown to cut through virtually everything save for Adamantium and Deadpool's katana energy field." Deadpool's Weaknesses "Sadly with all his powers, abilities, and skill, Deadpool dose have six major weaknesses." "Number One: Deadpool had a strict no-killing role for at least a good 10 years in the comics, after suffering a major identity crisis when entering the Super Hero game, Deadpool swore an oath to not kill even his most hated enemies, he still uses guns but they are almost always with tranqs or lasers that only somehow knock a person out." As it shows a screen from the Marvel Cartoon featured on Disney XD where Wolverine finds himself being shot by Deadpool with tranquilizers as he mentions "Oh good buddy, its me Deadpool, I shot you." as Wolverine finds himself fading out as it reverts back to KaijuD as he comments "This however changed later on, he still has a no-killing policy but it only applies to normal human beings and bystandards. Supervillains and heroes are fair game due to as he put it life and death being an occupational hazard for them anyway." "Number Two: Despite him being able to teleport anywhere on the planet, his teleporter doesn't work half the time. Although this is almost always due to plot reasons. Also, he can't teleport when someone when someone else is teleporting, otherwise he'll be thrown back in time because, this is comic book science." "Number Three: He has a restraining device built into his brain, Weapon X is very unfail safe that freezes Deadpool's movements to keep him in line." "Number Four: Wade is incredibly careless in the heat of battle and he relays solely on his immortal body eat up damage which makes him a vulnerable target most of the time." "Number Five: He's also incredibly imposed of leading to him saying and doing a lot of stupid things that allows other people to trick or take advantage of them." As it shows a screen from the Marvel Cartoon featured on Disney XD where Deadpool comes up to Wolverine while restrained as he comments "Still have that unbreakable skull? as Wolverine smiles when Deadpool shoots him at point-blank range, hurting himself in the process saying "Ow, damnit!" "Number Six and his biggest weakness of all you may need to sit down so you don't faint and this one I know will shock you: His biggest weakness is, his healing factor." As it reverts to a screen from the 1995 Judge Dredd film as Judge Dredd yells out "IT'SALIE! THE EVIDENCE HAS BEEN FALSIFIED, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! as it reverts back to KaijuD as he comments "Believe it or not, Deadpool's healing factor is among the slowest and least effective in the comics, in fact it takes him several minutes to regrow a finger and at least 20 minutes to regenerate his whole body. So during this time, his enemies almost always take advantage of this and either capture him or flee. On top of that according to Wade himself, the regeneration process is also incredibly painful the whole time. According to Mistress Death, his regeneration is linked directly to his subconscious so sometimes Deadpool doesn't even bother regenerating. Instead, he'll carry his lost limbs back and reattach them manually later, which according to him is the reason why always carries pouches. On top of that, there's a limit to what he can regenerate, for example, he actually did die in the canon timeline when his entire body melted save for his arm that was apparently giving the finger. But like the cosmic jock that Thanos is, he didn't want Wade messing around with his girl. And thanks to being a herald to Mistress Death and manipulating the very fabrics of life and death itself, Thanos brought Wade back to life and banned him from death permanently. In other words, now you can permanently incapacitate him but his destroyed body will still be conscious even if its not able to recover." "Now lets start raping this up, since I have a versus series currently in production, I will only talk about what Tier he's with in the Marvel Universe if that's of course that's all right with you guys. In terms of Tier, he's where most people pegg as mid-level metahuman tier. In terms of power he easily dispatched most X-Force members, save for Cable, who with his powers is still more powerful then Wade. He's defeated the cybernetically enhanced Kain, and quickly Domino without her able to land a single hit on him. He also did the same thing with Kraven The Hunter and pointed out how easy that fight was. He fought evenly with Luke Cage and Iron Fist at the same time! And characters like Taskmaster admits that Deadpool is a better fighter then he is. He singly-handedly took down three Thunderbolt members, one of which is Ant-Man and casually took down an entire platoon of Doom-bots. Although he did act a little too big for his britches when he challenged the Doom himself! He even managed to defeat Adamantium Sabertooth while his body was melting. And he also defeated bone-claw Wolverine in a fair fight on at least two occasions. One of which he was actually trying to lose, however when Wolverine got his Adamantium back, he was able to overwhelm the merc completely and with Wade's trickery, he only barely managed to make the fight a draw. And he's fought Daredevil several times, nine times out of ten, Daredevil usually wins out of pure skill and ability, Deadpool did however beat him once, through that was only because he pretended to have a baby hostage." "He's also pretty far below the likes of The Punisher. Oh come on The Punisher can't be that ridiculously powerful! Well let me put it to you this way. He's The *beep* Punisher, yes, yes he most certainly can, be." "Letmelet me put it to you this way, in their first major encounter, he got stabbed, then fell several stories and landed on a car with enough force to flatten it and he's still beat the piss out of Deadpool." "In their second major encounter when The Punisher was actually hunting Deadpool, Wade actually had to have Daredevil be a bodyguard to protect him from... him. That's not to say Deadpool is weak, its just that The Punisher is just that ridiculous. The dude is straight-up Brock Samson on steroids! "There are also people Deadpool himself recognizes he's no match for. During the Civil War Event, he refused to hunt Captain America because he knew he would get his tumor covered ass kicked. This is further established later on when a weakened battle weary Captain America overwhelmed two different Deadpools at once and later one-shot Wade with a single punch, damn knocked him the *beep* out! Then there's Hit Monkey, Holy *Beep*! He also got a job to assassinate the Spider-Man villain Rhino, how did it go down? Well, you ever seen that nasty Canasta Episode of Loony Tunes?" "Like that. He even gave up on the job halfway through because, well... he explains it himself. However later on, he did defeat Rhino due to the quick-on-his-feet thinking and skilled trickery. Overall without his broken regeneration and hack swords that can bypass durability when charged. He's above most street-sweeping superheroes, aside of course like top-dogs like Cap and Spidey. In the end, Wade is the Merc with the Mouth who's almost never serious but always means business." As it reverts to a screen where Deadpool in the Marvel Cartoon as seen in Disney XD saying "Whatever you say ponytail, you might say no to a little murder. Strike a pose!" Trivia * This is the 2nd "How Strong Is" Episode of PowerCrunch. * This is also the 2nd "How Strong Is" Episode written by KaijuD. * This is the 1st "How Strong Is" Episode where it has three official thumbnails, the one made by KaijuD as seen on the "How Stong Is Deadpool" video while the first one was made by Cheko111, then the 3rd one made by Ancient-One-And-Only to make it look like he's breaking the fourth wall. Because I have to break the fourth wall why do you think I'm Deadpool? I got to have at least some fourth wall breaking action can I? At least on this wiki trivia I will! * This is also the 2nd time a comic book character has been featured. In this case, meeeee Deadpool from Marvel Comics, are you happy I'm featured here? Because KaijuD did a good job bringing me up on PowerCrunch I soo hope his series ends up kicking it off! * This is also the first "How Strong Is" Episode of PowerCrunch where it features an anti-hero... anti-hero??? Am I'm right? Of course I'm right, why do you think I made my way as one? * And while PowerCrunch hasn't made it big... at least not yet anyhow, I'm hoping they do make it big, you know why? Lipa escena demaweteechimmychangas! (It is safe to state that while Deadpool himself didn't break the fourth wall on PowerCrunch's How Strong Is Deadpool. It is implied that he will bring himself up in a possible later versus crossover episode of PowerCrunch). Category:How Strong Is Category:How Strong Is Episodes by KaijuD Category:KaijuD Category:Marvel Comics Category:Anti-Heroes